Final Fantasy VII Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy VII Original Soundtrack là bốn đĩa gồm các bài nhạc trong game Final Fantasy VII. Có 85 bài chia cho 4 đĩa sự sáng tác, biên soạn và sản xuất bởi Nobuo Uematsu. Phát Triển Được Uematsu nói đến như "sự gặt hái vĩ đại nhất" về sáng tạo, bản nhạc nền, bất chấp độ dài của nó, được sáng tác trong khoảng thời gian ít hơn một năm, không giống với chu kỳ hai năm như đã thành thông lệ đối với những bản nhạc nền trước. Nhạc nền''Final Fantasy VII'' đãcó một bước tiến lớn ở chỗ đây là phiên bản game đầu tiên của series bao gồm một ca khúc với giọng hát được số hoá, "One-Winged Angel", được mô tả như "đóng góp đáng ghi nhận nhất" của Uematsu đối với âm nhạc của Final Fantasy series Compilation of Final Fantasy VII greatly expanded the whole body of musical works of the Final Fantasy VII universe. Tuy nhiên, những nhạc nền phổ biến nhất đối với người hâm mộ là một phần của bộ nhạc game, trong đó bao gồm "Those Who Fight", "Aerith's Theme", "J-E-N-O-V-A", và "One-Winged Angel" đã được nhắc đến ở phần trên. Danh Sách Các Bài Đĩa 1 (73:59) 1.プレリュード (Pureryūdo) "The Prelude" - dạo đầu - 3:12 :Chơi trong phần giới thiệu đầu game. 2.オープニング~爆破ミッション (Ōpuningu ~ Bakuha Misshon) "Opening ~ Bombing Mission" - đầu ~ nhiệm vụ đánh bom- 3:59 :Chơi trước và sau cuộc tấn công vào Sector 1 Reactor. 3.魔晄炉 (Makō Ro) "Mako Reactor" - 3:26 :Chơi trong tất cả Mako Reactor. 4.不安な心 (Fuan na Kokoro) "Heart of Anxiety" - 4:00 :Chơi trong một số khu vực, ví dụ như Train Graveyard và Nibelheim. 5.ティファのテーマ (Tifa no Tēma) "Tifa's Theme" - 5:23 :Chơi trong những đoạn hồi ức của Tifa và trong 7th Heaven trước khi nhóm tấn công Sector 5 Reactor. 6.バレットのテーマ (Baretto no Tēma) "Barret's Theme" - 3:22 :Chơi như một bản background của Sector 7 và 7th Heaven sau khi Cloud đồng ý tham gia tấn công Sector 5 Reactor. 7.急げ! (Isoge!) "Hurry!" - 2:25 :Chơi trong lúc quay trở lại Sector 7 và trong lúc trèo lên đỉnh Sector 7 Plate (phần cung tròn che phía trên Sector 7). 8.闇に潜む (Yami ni Hisomu) "Lurking in the Darkness" - 2:26 :Chơi trong nhiều cảnh hang động, ví dụ như Mythril Mines. 9.神羅カンパニー (Shinra Kanpanī) "Shinra Company" - 4:13 :Chơi trong những đoạn cắt cảnh liên quan đến Shinra. 10.闘う者達 (Tatakau Monotachi, lit. "Those Who Fight") "Let the Battles Begin!" - 2:38 :Chơi trong tất cả những trận đấu thường. 11.ファンファーレ (Fanfāre) "Fanfare" - 0:53 :Chơi sau khi thắng trận. 12.教会に咲く花 (Kyōkai ni Saku Hana) "Flowers Blooming in the Church" - 5:09 :Chơi trong nhà thờ Sector 5, và trong nhà của Aerith. 13.タークスのテーマ (Tākusu no Tēma) "Turks' Theme" - 2:20 :Chơi trong các căn phòng có mặt thành viên Turks. 14.腐ったピザの下で (Kusatta Piza no Shita de) "Under the Rotting Pizza" - 3:21 :Chơi trong Sector 5 trước khi phá huỷ Sector 5 Reactor. 15.虐げられた民衆 (Shiitagerareta Minshū) "The Oppressed" - 2:34 :Chơi trong Wall Market 16.蜜蜂の館 (Mitsubachi no Yakata) "Honeybee Inn" - 4:22 :Chơi trong Honeybee Inn. 17.お前は…誰だ (Omae wa... Dare da) "Who...Are You?" - 1:20 :Chơi trong những đoạn cắt cảnh liên quan đến Jenova hay Sephiroth. 18.スラムのドン (Suramu no Don) "Don of the Slums" - 2:10 :Chơi trong Don Corneo's Mansion. 19.神羅ビル潜入 (Shinra Biru Sennyū) "Infiltrating Shinra" - 3:51 :Chơi trong Shinra Headquarters. 20.更に闘う者達 (Sara ni Tatakau Monotachi, lit. "Those Who Fight Further") "Fight On!" - 3:22 :Chơi trong những trận đấu boss. 21.レッドXIIIのテーマ (Reddo XIII no Tēma) "Red XIII's Theme" - 1:26 :Chơi khi Red XIII tự giới thiệu với nhóm. 22.クレイジーモーターサイクル (Kureijī Mōtāsaikuru) "Crazy Motorcycle" - 4:47 :Chơi trong minigame lái xe motô. 23.想いを胸に (Omoi o Mune ni) "Dear to the Heart" - 2:11 :Chơi trong một số thị trấn và trong một số đoạn cắt cảnh liên quan đến toàn bộ nhóm. Đĩa 2 (63:34) 1.F.F.VIIメインテーマ (F.F. VII Mein Tēma) "Main Theme" - 6:31 :Nhạc nền đầu tiên World map. 2.旅の途中で (Tabi no Tochū De) On Our Way" - 3:42 :Chơi trong nhiều thị trấn, ví dụ như Junon 3.お休み,また明日 (Oyasumi, Mata Ashita) "Good Night, Until Tomorrow" - 0:08 :Chơi khi ngghỉ ngơi ở các Inn. 4.5年前のあの日 (Gonen Mae no ano Hi) "On That Day, 5 Years Ago" - 3:09 :Chơi trong những đoạn hồi ức của Sephiroth. 5.牧場の少年 (Bokujō no Shōnen) "Farm Boy" - 2:53 :Chơi ở Chocobo Farm. 6.ワルツ・デ・チョコボ (Warutsu de Chokobo) "Waltz De Chocobo" - 0:35 :Chơi khi đàn Chocobo khiêu vũ trước người chơi ở Chocobo Farm. 7.エレキ・デ・チョコボ (Ereki de Chokobo) "Electric De Chocobo" - 3:44 :Chơi trong những trận đấu có mặt Chocobo và trong mini-game trượt tuyết. 8.シンコ・デ・チョコボ (Shinko de Chokobo) "Cinco De Chocobo" - 3:24 :Chơi khi cưỡi Chocobo trên World Map. 9.黒マントの男を追え (Kuro Manto no Otoko o Oe) "In Search of the Man in Black" - 3:02 :Chơi trong Mythril Mines trong những địa điểm khác nhau 10.鷺の砦 (Sagi no Toride) "Fort Condor" - 3:51 :Chơi trong trận đấu ở Fort Condor. 11.ルーファウス歓迎式典 (Rūfausu Kangei Shikiten) "Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony" - 2:09 :Chơi trong lễ chào mừng Rufus', mini-game và từ đó về sau ở Junon cho đến disk 2. 12.二本足で立つのも難しいものだな (Nihon Ashi de Tatsu no mo Muzukashii Mono da na) "It's Hard To Stand On Both Feet, Isn't It?" - 3:23 :Chơi trên tàu từ Junon đến Costa del Sol. 13.血の跡 (Chi no Ato) "Trail Of Blood" - 4:04 :Chơi trong trụ sở Shinra sau khi nhóm chạy khởi phòng giam. 14.(J-E-N-O-V-A) "J-E-N-O-V-A" - 2:18 :Chơi trong trận đấu với Professor Hojo, Jenova∙BIRTH, và Jenova∙DEATH, 15.つづきから (Tsuzuki Kara) "Continue?" - 0:31 :Chơi khi Game Over, khi tất cả thành viên đội bị hạ gục trong trận đấu. 16.太陽の海岸 (Taiyō no Kaigan) "Costa Del Sol" - 2:23 :Chơi ở Costa del Sol. 17.裏切り者の烙印 (Uragirimono no Rakuin) "Mark Of a Traitor" - 3:33 :Chơi ở North Corel. 18.炭坑の街 (Tankō no Machi) "Mining Town" - 3:03 Chơi trong những đoạn hồi ức của Barret. 19.ゴールドソーサー (Gōrudo Sōsā) "Gold Saucer" - 1:55 :Chơi trong Gold Saucer. 20.ケット・シーのテーマ (Ketto Shī no Tēma) "Cait Sith's Theme" - 3:24 :Chơi khi bạn gặp Cait Sith lần đầu tiênở Gold Saucer và trong những cnảh nổi bật của nhân vật này 21.砂の流刑地 (Suna no Ryūkeichi) "Desert Wasteland" - 5:42 :Chơi trong Corel Prison. Đĩa 3 (73:24) 1.星降る峡谷 (Hoshi Furu Kyōkoku) "Cosmo Canyon" - 3:38 :Plays in Cosmo Canyon. Longer remix of "Red XIII's Theme". 2.生命の流れ (Seimei no Nagare) "Lifestream" - 4:10 :Plays during scenes at Cosmo Canyon Observatory when Bugenhagen explains about the planet and the Lifestream. 3.偉大なる戦士 (Idai naru Senshi) "The Great Warrior" - 3:22 :Plays during scenes in Cosmo Canyon when Red XIII discovers the truth about his father. 4.忍びの末裔 (Shinobi no Matsuei) "Descendant of Shinobi" - 3:00 :Plays upon meeting Yuffie and during prominent scenes with her. 5.星に選ばれし者 (Hoshi ni Erabareshi Mono) "Those Chosen by the Planet" - 3:39 :Plays during prominent scenes with Sephiroth, at the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim and during the final unloseable fight with Sephiroth. 6.悪夢の始まり (Akumu no Hajimari) "The Nightmare Begins" - 2:58 :Played in basement of Shinra Mansion and during Lucrecia's flashback. 7.シドのテーマ (Shido no Tēma) "Cid's Theme" - 3:02 :Plays when meeting Cid and during prominent scenes featuring him. 8.タイニーブロンコを奪え! (Tainī Buronko o Ubae!) "Steal The Tiny Bronco!" - 1:19 :Plays when the party steals the Tiny Bronco from Rocket Town. 9.ウータイ (Ūtai) "Wutai" - 4:27 :Plays in Wutai. 10.マテリアいただき (Materia Itadaki) "Stolen Materia" - 1:37 Plays when Yuffie steals your Materia. 11.本命穴チョコボ (Honmei Ana Chokobo) "Racing Chocobos - Place Your Bets" - 1:50 :Plays in the Chocobo Square of the Gold Saucer. 12.フィドル・デ・チョコボ (Fidoru de Chokobo) "Fiddle de Chocobo" - 2:57 :Plays during the Chocobo Racing mini-game 13.大当たりぃ~ (''Ōatarī~) "Jackpot" - 0:44 :Plays if the player wins a Chocobo race. 14.涙のタンゴ (Namida no Tango) "Tango of Tears" - 0:47 :Plays if the player loses a Chocobo race 15.初舞台 (Hatsu Butai) "Debut" - 2:37 16.花火に消された言葉 (Hanabi ni Kesareta Kotoba) "Words Drowned by Fireworks" - 3:01 Plays on the round house ride in Gold Saucer during the date scene. 17.樹海の神殿 (Jukai no Shinden) "Forested Temple" - 3:51 :Plays in the Temple of the Ancients. 18.星の声が聞こえる (Hoshi no Koe ga Kikoeru) "Listen to the Cries of the Planet" - 3:51 :Plays in the Forgotten Capital 19.エアリスのテーマ (Earisu no Tēma) "Aeris's Theme" - 4:55 :Plays during scenes with Aerith and Sephiroth in the Forgotten Capital and during the subsequent battle with Jenova∙LIFE. 20.雪に閉ざされて (Yuki ni Tozasarete) "Buried in Snow" - 4:54 :Plays in the Great Glacier. 21.北の大空洞 (Kita no Daikūdō) "The North Cave" - 7:15 :Played in crater at top of world and is second and final theme when walking on the World Map. 22.リユニオン (Riyunion) "Reunion" - 3:46 Played when Shinra finds the Promised Land. 23.俺は誰だ (Ore wa... Dare da) "Who... Am I?" - 1:34 Played in Mideel after Cloud is found. Đĩa 4 (68:56) 1.神羅軍総攻撃 (Shinra-gun Sōkōgeki) "Shinra's Full-Scale Assault" - 2:43 2.ウェポン襲来 (Wepon Shūrai) "Attack of the Weapon" - 2:46 3.空駆けるハイウィンド (Sora Kakeru Haiwindo) "The Highwind Takes To The Skies" - 3:46 :Played during flights with the Highwind and after you beat the Mog House game in Gold Saucer. 4.深海に眠る秘密 (Shinkai ni Nemuru Himitsu) "Secret of the Deep Sea" - 4:10 5.偏狭の村 (Henkyō no Mura) "Provincial Town" - 2:20 6.絶望の淵から (Zetsubō no Fuchi kara) "From the Edge of Despair" - 4:30 :Played in Mideel when Cloud is hurt and is played in Rocket Town. 7.山の向こうに (Yama no Mukō ni) "Other Side of the Mountain" - 2:32 8.もっと急げ! (Motto Isoge!) "Hurry Up!" - 2:51 :Plays during battles in the Battle Square. 9.宇宙への夢 (Uchū e no Yume) "Launching a Dream into Space" - 3:10 10.秒読み開始 (Byōyomi Kaishi) "Countdown" - 0:49 11.心開けば (Kokoro Akeba) "Open Your Heart" - 2:57 :Plays during non-battle scenes in Fort Condor. 12.魔晄キャノン発射～神羅爆発 (Makō Kyanon Hassha ~ Shinra Bakuhatsu) "Mako Cannon - The Destruction of Shinra" - 1:28 13.最期の日 (Saigo no Hi) "Judgment Day" - 3:54 14.完全なるジェノヴァ (Kanzen naru Jenova) "Jenova Absolute" - 3:56 15.神の誕生 (Kami no Tanjō) "Birth of a God" - 3:57 :Plays during the battle with Bizzaro-Sephiroth. 16.片翼の天使 (Katayoku no Tenshi) "One-Winged Angel" - 6:54 :Plays during the battle with Safer-Sephiroth 17.星の危機 (Hoshi no Kiki) "The Planet's Crisis" - 9:44 :Plays in the ending. 18.スタッフロール (Sutaffu Rōru) "Staff Roll" - 6:19 :Plays in the credits. Phiên Bản Đặc Biệt Có Giới Hạn A limited edition of the Final Fantasy VII: Original Sound Track was also released. The set includes illustrated liner notes with several pictures of Uematsu's workspace and personal effects, various CG and battle shots from the game, and a discography, alongside several pages of text. Trivia *An excerpt from Haydn's "The Creation" is played in President Shinra's office as Midgar collapses around him. Xem Thêm *''Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks'' *''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII'' *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST *''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- & Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- OST *''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack *''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack Liên kết khác *[http://vgmdb.net/album/3407 VGMdb - Final Fantasy VII Original Sound Track] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/3 VGMdb - Final Fantasy VII Original Sound Track (Limited Edition)] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/3406 VGMdb - Final Fantasy VII Original Sound Track reprint] Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VII